This invention is directed generally to radio antennas and more particularly to a novel and improved removable rod-type antenna which may be readily attached to a radio body or detached therefrom as desired.
Still more particularly, the invention provides a novel antenna which is adapted to be attached to or detached from the radio body completely manually and without the need for any tool or the like.
Many radio receivers and transceivers are equipped with elongate generally cylindrical rod-type antennas. Many of these antennas are of the telescoping variety. That is, a plurality of decreasing diameter cylindrical sections are telescopically coaxially nested to be extended and retracted to a desired length relative to the radio body. Some of these antennas are mounted so as to allow either partial or complete retraction thereof within the radio body itself. Still others are mounted either rigidly or to flexible spring-like mountings in whip-like fashion and are not retractable. Yet other antennas are mounted pivotally so as to permit folding over thereof with respect to the radio body when not in use and folding back upwardly for telescopic extension when in use.
However, most of these prior art antennas have been non-removably mounted to the radio body. That is, these antennas are not readily manually removable from the body without use of some tools, and some knowledge of the construction thereof to permit removal without damage thereto or to the radio. Moreover, many radio constructions require that the radio body or case be opened or partially disassembled to gain access to the antenna and/or to lead wires connected thereto for disconnection by suitable tools to permit removal of the antenna.
It will be recognized that removal of the antenna may be desirable in many instances. For example, one may desire to install a new antenna of a different type or configuration upon an existing radio. Such replacement may be desirable due to damage or wear of the original antenna, or merely to replace it with an antenna of a different type, higher quality, or the like.